


Don't let me go

by sillyyyy



Series: Don't let me go [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, TV2XQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho
Series: Don't let me go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763641
Kudos: 9





	1. 分化

第一章 分化

“哥我先走了，上学要迟到了！”

郑允浩正忙于收拾厨房，听到弟弟急急忙忙地呼喊，抬头只能瞥见对方疾驰远去的背影以及在风中依旧屹立不倒的、睡得乱七八糟的头发。

看着宛若台风过境般的餐盘，郑允浩忍不住叹了口气，第99次下定决心要和沈昌珉好好聊一聊关于他即将成年还依旧存在的起床困难。

不，或许要聊的不只是赖床问题。

郑允浩一边擦干洗完餐具湿淋淋的双手，一边看着客厅里写着他与弟弟日程安排的白板，上面歪歪扭扭的“补习，晚归”，让男人不满地撇了撇嘴。

还有不到一百天，就要迎来昌珉十八岁的生日。十八岁，成年，意味着性别分化，还有升学亦或工作的人生选择，桩桩件件都是大事，作为兄长还有监护人，他必须跟弟弟好好谈谈。可近期，他的弟弟一直试图躲避他。他偶尔抓住时机想说几句，男孩也总是心不在焉地糊弄过去，弄得他颇为头大。

正当允浩苦苦思索要如何与执拗冷漠的弟弟交流问题时，一阵欢快的电话铃声打断了他的思绪，是隔壁的惠子阿姨。

关于她的开场白，郑允浩可以倒背如流。

允浩呀。  
“允浩呀。”

最近店里生意如何？  
“最近店里生意如何？”

阿姨又替你找到一个合适的相亲对象！  
“阿姨又替你找到一个合适的相亲对象！”

只字不差。

郑允浩忍不住得意，又轻轻咳嗽了一声，以掩饰他喉间模糊的笑声：“阿姨，您是知道的。我这种割除腺体，无法生育的Omega，配不上您认识的那些人啊。”

——即便Omega平权运动已经十数年，生育繁衍依旧是压在Omega身上的大山。纵有周遭人等好心照顾，他还是收到了不少苛责白眼，因而他无心也不愿投身婚恋市场。可碍于惠子阿姨多年关照的情谊，他大多情况还是会应邀出席。

“阿姨知道，不过，这次可不一样！那孩子是女性Alpha，而且是你们年轻人现在流行的什么‘丁克主义者’，说有没有生育能力都不重要！”

“所以，你要不要和她见见面？”

将货架清点整理干净，郑允浩长出一口气，伸了伸懒腰，满意地环望着他耗时7年打造出来的“王国”——斑比面包房。

他做菜手艺稀松平常，烘焙上倒是才能惊人，或者用传授他手艺的老师傅的话来说，是“老天爷赏饭吃”。

其实，哪有什么天赋异禀，不过是辛苦努力的上百个日日夜夜罢了。所以比起这种夸赞，他更喜欢沈昌珉在做了一个月的试吃机器人后，有气无力地趴在桌上，小鹿一样的眼睛眨巴着，神情却老气横秋的总结着：“嗯，辛苦应该没有白费”。

“打扰了，请问郑允浩先生在吗？”

推门而入的是一位身材娇小的女性，闪闪发亮的墨镜遮挡住大半面孔，教人看不清表情。郑允浩应声后，她先是一愣，接着摘下了夸张的墨镜。女性面容姣好，妆容精致，眉眼间锐气十足。她的目光在允浩周身逡巡，看得他有几分不自在。

“或许惠子女士有提起过我，我是……”

允浩灵光一闪，拍了拍脑袋，大叫道：“那位女性Alpha！”

对方并未因允浩的突发行为感到冒犯，包容地笑了笑：“没错，我叫权宝儿，今晚可否赏脸，一同共进晚餐呢？”

允浩环顾四周，烛光音乐，鲜花美酒，上次来这家餐厅还是为了给父母庆祝结婚纪念日，他和昌珉为此打了整整一个暑假的零工，才堪堪支付价格不菲的烛光晚餐。也是从那时开始，昌珉才真正地同他要好起来，成了众人交口称赞的“贴心弟弟”。

然而这“贴心弟弟”近几年性格大变，从以前的无话不谈，到现在的无话可谈。一向无所不能的允浩竟无计可施，只能日夜辗转，忧心在怀。

“说起来，我还真是吓了一跳呢。”

宝儿冷不丁地开口，将允浩从思绪中拉回现实世界：“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我听惠子阿姨的描述，还以为你会是那种执拗又死板的人呢，”宝儿俏皮地眨眨眼，语气狡黠，“你看起很可爱。”

“这算什么说法啊…”允浩眼角弯弯，不好意思地笑了，“惠子阿姨跟你提过我们的事了？”

宝儿点点头，认真道:“所以我才好奇，想看看是个怎样的人呢。”

权宝儿是个不折不扣的工作达人，睁眼调解诉讼，闭眼数据资料，在追求事业的康庄大道上一路狂奔，周遭无不艳羡。可即便强悍优秀如她，在婚恋问题上，依旧要被各路亲戚地毯式·无死角·立体声·360°螺旋轰炸。她早已声明自己是坚定的丁克主义者，也对婚姻没有兴趣，而这种虚弱的“抵抗”在热情的亲戚面前，比她那个走后门进来的小姐实习生的业务水平还要不堪一击。

也因此，当远亲的惠子阿姨迈着优雅的步伐慢吞吞走向她时，宝儿已经做好了万全准备，准备接受或是激动或是温情的催婚套餐。不过这次，她失算了。

惠子阿姨带来了一个让她打破既定原则也想见上主人公一面的故事。

为履行承诺不惜割除腺体，身负巨额债款的同时带大毫无血缘关系的弟弟，这种只会在狗血故事里出现的人物居然真实存在。

“没有你说的那么伟大，这是我父亲和阿姨出车祸前，给我的交代，照顾好这个家，照顾好昌珉，我只是做了该做的事。”允浩挠了挠鼻尖，赧然一笑。

“那为什么要割除腺体？”

“昌珉爸爸不同意，说我一介Omega无法背负这么沉重的负担。热潮期也确实影响面包坊的工作；割除腺体只是没有办法的办法，”允浩爽朗一笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿；他挠了挠鼻尖，十分骄傲，“在我看来，后颈那条疤可是难得的荣誉勋章。”

“荣誉勋章？”

“让昌珉好好长大，还清所有赔偿金。不是自夸，责任和承诺，我都好好地完成了。这可不是了不得的荣誉吗？”

当初他们确实争取到了无须额外赔偿的判决，毕竟，一个肩不能扛手不能提的未成年，一个刚刚分化的柔弱Omega，怎么看都像是更加弱势的一方。可允浩并不这么认为，车祸的责任方确实在他疲劳驾驶的父亲，作为儿子，他有不可推卸的责任为被害者做出补偿。而在他最初的设想里，本不应有昌珉的参与

那是一个闷热的下午。他挂断与律师的电话后，发现了躲在拐角偷听的昌珉。他低头看着眼眶通红的弟弟——昌珉平日里是个爱哭鬼，常常因为各种小事哭红眼眶；可自从得知车祸消息以来，他从未见男孩掉过眼泪。允浩怜惜地捏了捏昌珉鼓鼓的脸颊，柔声问道：“昌多里，你想去沈叔叔家吗？”

昌珉猛地仰头，双眼睁大，满是惊恐：“你也不要我了吗？”

——8岁的昌珉已经懵懵懂懂地理解了死亡和分离。或许他是对的，死亡从某种意义上来讲，也是一种残忍的抛弃。

“你看，回到沈叔叔家，有爸爸，有阿姨，他们都会好好照顾你的，你想要的新玩具，新书本，都会有的，还有很可爱的妹妹们，多好。”

“是昌珉做错了什么，所以哥哥不要昌珉了吗？”昌珉并不理会哥哥的顾左右而言他，攥紧允浩因为消瘦而空荡荡的衣袖，执拗地追问着，像是被母亲遗弃的饥饿鹿崽，可怜巴巴地拱着人的肚皮。

允浩无法回答他。他当然不想抛弃他，可弟弟跟他不一样，他有实现更好生活的选择。昌珉亲生父亲尚在，允浩甚至没有照顾男孩的资格。

见哥哥一言不发，瘦小的昌珉缓缓地松开了手，哒哒地跑开，不多时又拿着一杯水跑了回来，毫不犹豫地掼到地上，玻璃杯摔得粉碎，水溅了一地。

弟弟没头没脑的行为让允浩一惊，刚想开口，却见昌珉从鼓鼓囊囊的口袋里掏出一副橡胶手套戴上，蹲下身小心翼翼地捡玻璃渣，头埋得极低，声音却是明快的：“杯子不小心掉了碎了，我会打扫得干干净净。请哥哥放心好啦！对了，我已经把生菜叶洗好沥干，还有脏衣篓里的衣服——”

允浩眼眶一酸，上前一步抓住昌珉细瘦的胳膊，制止了他的动作：“嘘，嘘，不用说了，哥哥明白。”

男孩反手攥住允浩的胳膊，恳切地请求：“那让昌珉陪着哥哥吧，允浩哥哥不要难过了，好不好？”

他长叹一口气，抚摸着弟弟毛茸茸的头顶。允浩未曾想到，这个没有血缘关系的弟弟是如此依赖他，心底里既是感动，又是酸楚。他原以为自己已经无“家”可归，如今看来，倒也不尽然——只是少不得要让弟弟跟着他吃苦头了。允浩跪下身来，仰头望着昌珉，语气郑重：“跟着哥哥会很辛苦。没有玩具，也有绘本，可能连吃饭都会成为问题，昌多拉害不害怕？”

男孩用力地摇摇头，眼睛眨也不眨地看着他，认认真真地答道：“昌珉有哥哥就够了，哥哥不要赶昌珉走。”

“那就不走了，好不好？”

“……所以你跟我讲这些，是想让我知难而退吗？”宝儿抿了口葡萄酒，毫不客气地问道。

被说中心思的允浩有些不自在，轻咳了一声。在诸多相亲活动中，这招“苦情卖惨”劝退率高达百分之百；偶有人看透，也都心照不宣，可被人大大方方揭穿，还是第一次。

允浩咬咬牙，决定开门见山：“节约彼此时间而已，在帮助昌珉完成教育并还清债务之前，我是不会考虑个人问题的，很抱歉让您白跑一趟。”

允浩过于严肃端正的拒绝让宝儿一愣，接着轻笑出声。她捋捋略微散乱的额发，坦然道：“我只是来交个朋友，你不必这么正式。还是说，你觉得我们之间，连朋友都做不成？”

“那当然不是。”允浩慌忙摆手，连声否认。宝儿体贴温和，远胜于他平日见过的Alpha们。她甚至小心地收起信息素，想来是怕对他造成不良影响。

“只是，我很好奇，这些年，你有没有觉得辛苦？”

“辛苦倒是不辛苦，只是……”允浩笑容苦涩。赚钱还债养家固然劳心费力，总归有目标，有盼头，加之荣誉感的驱使，倒也能苦中作乐。

让他生出疲惫感的，是近几年他与昌珉的相处。原本乖巧懂事的弟弟变得越来越难以捉摸，明明行为举止与往常无异，却让他生出不可逾越的距离感，他试图靠近，换来的却是紧闭的房门。如同手中流沙，他越想努力攥紧，他的弟弟越是离他遥远。这让他失落伤感，劳累不堪。

宝儿见允浩神情窘迫，心知踩到雷区，连忙转移话题：“这家餐厅面包味道不错，你这位面包师要不要评价一下？”

允浩自知失态，抱歉地笑了笑，拿起宝儿推荐的面包，细细品尝起来。可第一口下肚，他就发觉了奇异之处。

“这……”允浩皱起眉头。酥脆的外皮，夹杂着榛果的颗粒感，黄油的焦香中还有一抹隐约的咸味，配方太过熟稔。他抬手，叫来一旁的服务员：“您好，这面包味道不错，可以让我见见负责的厨师吗？”

“没问题，请您稍等。”

允浩原期待一场久别重逢，或许是他的师父，亦或者是他的学徒朋友，独独没想到，是他早上才照面,刚刚还心心念念的弟弟。

“昌珉？”允浩猛地起身，带动着桌上瓷盘刀叉叮当作响。

一身厨师装扮的昌珉显然也被吓了一跳，双眼瞪圆，嘴巴开开合合却只吐出一句“允浩……哥……”。

“这就是你弟弟昌珉吗？”宝儿敏锐地捕捉到关键字眼，试图打破二人之间僵硬的气氛。

“没错。”允浩回头，意识到眼下场合，舔了舔上颚，“只是我没想到会在这里遇到他。”

如果把这次相亲比作一场职业级别的体育赛事，那么接下来便是不折不扣的垃圾时间了。宝儿意味深长地看着允浩并不开口，允浩一心思索弟弟的欺瞒心不在焉。二人各怀心思，连用餐都变得敷衍潦草起来。

“那么有机会再联系吧。”允浩拒绝了宝儿载他回家的邀请，站在马路旁向她道别。

“如果我帮你还清债务，你愿意跟我在一起吗？”宝儿抬头望向车窗外心不在焉的允浩，半开玩笑半是认真地道。

允浩一愣，皱起眉头，严肃的表情像极了教授数学的刻板教师：“这不是债务的问题，宝儿。金钱在任何情况下都不应该作为感情的筹码。而且，这是我自己的问题，理该由我自己来解决。我已经很对不起陪我一路吃苦的弟弟了，不能再把他人卷进来。”

“原先和你交谈，我还有点不信你能够承担起那么沉重的责任，因为你看上过于柔软温和；”宝儿了然，笑了笑，“如今，倒也明白了。你确实有不输Alpha的气魄和果决，一切也就变得理所应当。”

昌珉回到家时，允浩正坐在起居室的沙发上，茶几上的烟灰缸里挤满了烟头，有的还冒着隐隐约约的火光。昌珉自知“在劫难逃”，驯顺地走到哥哥身边。而想象中的风暴并未降临，允浩反而体贴地将他推入浴室，低声道：“我去给你拿毛巾，好好洗个澡吧。”

“哥，我——”昌珉还想辩解，却险些撞到猛然关闭的浴室拉门。

糟了。

昌珉心道不妙，故意拖长了洗浴时间，内心祈祷哥哥会不耐烦地回房休息，甚至把皮肤浇得通红，自己险些在闷热的浴室里昏倒。可等他轻手轻脚地推开起居室房门时，他的哥哥还是岿然不动地坐在那里，双眼炯炯发亮——看来今天无论如何也躲不过去了。

“所以这几天去同学家温习功课都是说谎吗？”

“嗯。”

“之前手受伤也不是因为摔跤，而是因为打工吗？”

“嗯。”

“那之前说是去参加社团活动也是去打工了吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那么现在，你有什么想说的吗？”

相处十余年，昌珉对允浩所想一清二楚。他亲爱的模范哥哥想听的不过是两句话。

“对不起，哥哥，我不该撒谎。”  
“以后我会好好学习的。”

接着，允浩会放下长兄的身段，耐心地倾听他的种种烦恼，尖锐的矛盾在温馨中得以化解，次日清晨，二人又会变成世界上最要好的兄弟——他们一直是这样过来的。

可昌珉厌倦了。他不想再配合允浩上演兄友弟恭的桥段，不想继续掩饰太平、将情感深深摁进水底，更不想扮演好弟弟的家庭角色了。或者更准确地说，他不想当郑允浩的弟弟了。

“哥在离开餐厅前，不是把情况已经打听清楚了吗？为什么还要问我？”

“什么？”允浩眉间紧蹙。

昌珉心跳得飞快，耳膜内血液涌动、隆隆作响，而心里的野兽却舒服得直哼哼：“哥不必摆出那种为了我好的表情，真虚伪！”

一瞬的惊愕后，允浩断喝道：“昌珉，你这是什么态度！”

“哥要是觉得我态度不好，不要管我就是了！”昌珉哼了一声，唇角弯出讽刺的弧度，“我又没求着你管我。”

“昌珉！”允浩狠狠地拍在茶几玻璃上，哐的一声，烟灰四散开来。

“如果没有什么事，我就去睡了。”可昌珉毫不理会哥哥的冲天怒火，佯装哈欠连天的无赖模样，转身想离开起居室，被毫不留情地拽住了胳膊。昌珉听到背后粗重的呼吸声，下意识想挣脱，却动弹不得。

半晌，他听到背后的男人幽幽开口，嗓音低沉柔软：“我们昌多拉是不是遇到什么事了，说出来给哥听好不好？”

“都说了没事你烦不烦！而且，我都18岁了，你别叫我昌多拉了行不行！”“昌多拉”的称呼让昌珉涨红了脸，他啪的一声打开了哥哥的手，声音之响亮让二人都愣了一下，而他内心的野兽已经跳起了欢快的踢踏舞。

允浩眉间跳了跳，勉强稳住情绪，继续道：“我们昌珉妮是长大了，可还没有成年。而且如果爸爸妈妈还在……”

“别动不动就抬出爸爸妈妈！他们早就不在！而且，”昌珉大声打断了允浩，他顿了顿，神情异常阴沉，“而且，你又不是我亲哥哥！”

一瞬间，整个房间安静了下来，只听见墙边老爷钟的钟摆叮叮当当的响声。如同被施了定身咒语一般，昌珉僵硬地站在原地，不肯也不敢回头，他害怕看到哥哥脸上不加掩饰的失望神色，更害怕哥哥下一秒钟释然一笑，大声宣布完全放弃对他的管教，就连他心里的野兽也安静下来，可怜地低鸣着。不过，他想错了——

“沈昌珉，看来是我太纵容你了。”

话音刚落，还不明允浩话中含义的昌珉被猛然掀翻在地，盥洗后换上宽松的运动短裤被毫不留情地剥了下来。

“啪！”

一声脆响。臀部传来的尖锐疼痛让昌珉醒过神来，他在被打屁股。他，一个即将年满十八岁的男人，被比自己大十岁的哥哥摁在膝头，打屁股？

“啪！”

巴掌再次落下，精准地落在相同的位置。昌珉细长的四肢拼命扑腾，而此等贫弱的反抗在允浩布满老茧的有力双手下不过是聊胜于无。他如同被拎住后颈皮肉的幼猫，被牢牢制住，动弹不得。疼痛如涟漪般扩散开来，泛红的细嫩肌肉与空气接触，变成火辣辣的刺激感觉；之而来的，还有难以言喻的巨大羞耻感。

“啪！”

“哥，允浩哥，我错了，你放开我，不要再打了！”剧烈的疼痛感逼得昌珉举手投降，可这一次，他并没有十岁时那样幸运。他的哥哥似乎铁了心要惩戒他的出言不逊，他甚至能听到每次巴掌落下时隐约的呼呼风声。而在逐渐加剧的刺痛中，昌珉可耻地发现，他毫无理由地，勃起了。

待允浩冷静下来，怀里的男孩已经被打得抽抽噎噎，浑身打颤，白嫩的肌肤上布满鲜红的巴掌印，惨不忍睹。允浩顿时后悔，微微扭了下身，想抱起男孩，却发现腿根被又硬又烫的物件抵住，一时间颇为尴尬，进退两难。而反应过来的昌珉更是窘迫得浑身滚烫，裸露在外的皮肤烧成粉红色。男孩一边嘶嘶地抽气，一边挣扎着拽着裤子要站起来。可一声痛呼之后，他又倒入允浩怀中。

允浩尝到了漂浮在空气中的陌生信息素，泛着难以言喻的苦涩（很不幸，腺体摘除并不能一同消除他对信息素的感知）。他皱了皱眉，揽住了男孩不断扑腾的腰肢，才发觉了异样——被汗水浸湿的昌珉似乎发起了高烧。

昌珉分化了。


	2. 信息素

第二章 信息素  
住院第三天，查完房的金医生终于忍不住，病情板毫不留情地拍在窝成小山的被子上：“你还不让允浩进病房吗，抖M小鬼？”

——“抖M小鬼”是金医生在听允浩讲完分化经过后，在惨无人道的大笑中，想出来的外号。

昌珉轻哼一声，并不理睬对方，翻了个身，继续阖眼假寐。

“臭小子，我可不是你哥那样的好脾气，说话！”带着呼呼风声的一巴掌落在昌珉鸟窝一般乱糟糟的头顶。

昌珉痛呼一声，猛地坐起，双眼含泪恶狠狠地瞪着这位坏心眼的主治医生。

“怎么，分化成Alpha让你变成哑巴了？说话！”金医生抱着胳膊，居高临下地看着沈昌珉。他住院三天，允浩在他办公室熬了三夜，凭他冷嘲热讽，就是雷打不动。可眼前这小鬼硬是梗着脖子，不让他哥哥踏入病房，那自以为是的模样恨得金希澈牙痒痒。

提起分化，昌珉红了脸，摸了摸鼻子，犹豫了半天，终于结结巴巴地开口问道：“那，我现在这样，会不会对允浩哥造成影响？”

“你是在质疑我的业务水平吗？”金医生细长的眉毛一挑，漂亮的嘴角完成锐利的弧度，“放心吧，你这种乳臭未干的小子，还影响不了允浩呢。”

男孩自然不服，撅着嘴想要反驳，可在金希澈精明如刀的目光下，终究一败涂地。他沮丧地塌下肩膀，点了点头，算是应承了金医生的要求。

昌珉原以为做好了充足的思想准备，可光是看到允浩毛茸茸的发顶，自下腹上涌的热气就已将他彻底淹没。他盘腿坐在病床上，睁大了眼睛仰头看着允浩，喉结上下翻滚，千言万语如汹涌浪潮般奔腾而来又急急退回，只余沉默。

“怎么，还在记仇？连哥哥都不叫了？”允浩笑着给了昌珉一记爆栗，趁弟弟还来不及抗议，拎着沉甸甸的袋子献宝似的晃了晃，“哥哥给你买了你喜欢吃的苹果。”

昌珉闷不做声，自顾自揉着脑门。他并非记仇，而是不知如何面对哥哥。他的过分言论，尴尬的分化过程，以及被揭穿的谎言，还有，他不为人知的感情，如同倒悬头顶的利剑，随时将他刺穿。可他对此无能力，只能将脑袋埋进沙堆，做一只自欺欺人的鸵鸟。

“还生哥哥气呢？这样，我给你削个苹果吧。”允浩并不在意昌珉的沉默，笑嘻嘻着开始了与苹果的“缠斗”。他一向做不好，水红的苹果很快变成了坑坑洼洼的月球表面。

昌珉偷偷觑着哥哥的行动，叹了口气，甚至有几分痛恨对这样笨拙的哥哥毫无办法的自己。他伸手拿过苹果：“为了不让哥浪费食物，还是我来吧。”

允浩笑得眯起眼睛：“还是昌珉厉害。”

啊，好像中计了。

昌珉摇摇头，苹果在他的手中旋转，很快便褪下一条细长匀称的红丝带。淡黄的果肉脆生生，看着水灵可口。他准备给苹果切块，允浩抓着他的手腕摇了摇头：“你吃吧，哥吃过了。”

哥哥蓦地靠近，熟悉的皂角香气扑面而来，手腕温热厚实的触感让昌珉颈后的腺体突突直跳，他尝到了自身信息素的味道——甜腻得令人发指，任谁都能分辨其中的“叵测居心”。他心中大惊，猛地一抖，手中的苹果险些落地。

允浩递来关切的眼神：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

昌珉急迫地抓紧允浩的肩膀，紧张道：“允浩哥！你有没有闻到什么奇怪的味道？”

允浩脸色突变，瞪圆了眼睛，样子活像受惊的草食动物。他惊奇地看向昌珉，无措的眼神让男孩心底一沉——他苦心孤诣，隐藏多年的秘密终于要被发现了？半晌，允浩艰难地开口：“奇怪，我明明换了衣服的？”

“什么？”昌珉一愣。

“真有那么明显吗，烟味？”允浩沮丧地挠了挠头，“我还特意回去洗了个澡，换了一套衣服呢！”

允浩心虚是因为兄弟二人之间的禁烟公约，昌珉则在忧心内心隐秘，二人“各怀鬼胎”，卯不对榫地谈天，倒也没发现彼此的破绽。昌珉不放心，又小心翼翼地追问了几句，确认无误后，才放下心来，长出一口气。看来金医生多言非虚。

昌珉心中庆幸，又无端生出几分失落。他盯着哥哥修长脖颈上蜿蜒可怖的伤疤，愣愣出神，胸中的怪物也跟着躁动起来。他咽了咽口水，心跳也开始加速。或许，他可以趁机在哥哥身上留下独属于他的气息？

“昌多、啊不，昌珉啊，哥今天来是想跟你谈谈。”而就在昌珉试图伸手抓住允浩衣角之前，允浩开了口。他声音不大，却如同一记有力的闷棍，让鬼迷心窍的男孩彻底清醒过来。昌珉如触电一般浑身一震，悻悻作罢，不情不愿地抬起了头：“什么？”

“关于打工的事，能不能告诉哥，你为什么要骗哥？”

昌珉猛地低头，咔嚓咔嚓地吃起了苹果。他不敢抬头，更怕与哥哥眼神相触，因为他自知必败无疑——允浩恳切温柔的目光让他束手无策。

可允浩也看透了他的所思所想，并不着急，耐心认真地看着男孩消灭苹果。昌珉吃得火急火燎，果汁顺着手指一个劲儿往下淌，允浩甚至笑了笑，掰过男孩骨节突起的手腕，仔仔细细地为他擦拭干净，说了句“慢点，不急”。这般四两拨千斤的沉稳姿态让昌珉的赖皮招数仿佛一拳打在棉花上，完全使不上力。啃了一半的苹果被轻轻放到桌上，昌珉摸着脖子，慢慢抬头与允浩对视：“对不起。”

“昌珉哪，不要跟哥哥道歉，”允浩苦笑着挠了挠了鼻子，“你永远都不必跟哥哥道歉。”

就算他说了那么伤人的话吗？昌珉很想问。

纵然他知道允浩定会毫不犹豫地点头，说着诸如“你是我唯一的弟弟”之类肉麻又真挚的告白。可除却这层身份呢？如果他不是允浩的“弟弟”，想必连客套的微笑都欠奉。

“哥问过老师了，老师说你最近上课总打瞌睡，成绩也下滑不少，是因为打工吗？如果是零用钱不够，哥可以——”

“不是的！”

“那是因为什么？”

“因为我想做甜品师，所以在那家餐厅做学徒，跟着主厨学习。”昌珉仿佛像在回答晚餐的菜谱般稀松平常，视紧张气氛如无物，甚至还顺手将散落在桌上的苹果皮收拾干净。

“甜品师？我记得你之前说过想做记者，老师也说按你现在的成绩能考取非常不错的新闻学院；”允浩眉间褶皱极深，如同起伏山峦，他无奈地长叹一声，“现在又改变主意要做甜品师，怎么还和小孩子一样任性，一会儿一个主意？”

“这不是临时起意，也不是任性！我都说了，我不是小孩子了！我知道我在做什么，我也知道我想要什么！”昌珉被“小孩子”三字激怒，胸口剧烈起伏，原来允浩始终把他当作那个只能拽着哥哥衣角，躲在人身后的胆小男孩。

昌珉深吸一口气，努力安抚胸中咆哮的怪物。他抬头直视着因为自己方才失态而惊愕的哥哥：“哥，你有认真看过我吗？”

“当然！这么些年，我看着你一点点的——”允浩急得涨红了脸，声音也变得嘶哑。

“我说的不是这个！”昌珉一拳狠狠地锤在床上，手上的输液管扯着输液架也跟着晃了晃，“我是说，抛开弟弟的身份，你真的有把我看作是一个成年人，一个男人，平等以待吗？郑允浩，我求你，好好看看我吧！”

“昌珉啊，我……我……不是……”

“不是什么？哥哥，你——”万千指责涌至舌尖，在昌珉触到允浩憔悴神情的一瞬烟消云散。允浩看似周身清爽整齐，而眼下浓重的乌青还有下巴上残留的点点胡渣流露出难以掩饰的颓靡疲惫。男孩骤然记起，他的哥哥就要三十岁了。

昌珉从未见过允浩如此不堪一击的软弱模样。在他的记忆中，他的哥哥总是愉悦而坚定的，任何苦难都无法夺走他夺目的笑容，而非面前这般无奈沮丧。而造成眼下局面的罪魁祸首，就是自己。

说得冠冕堂皇些，昌珉是允浩继母的儿子，与允浩是名义上的兄弟，他们理应互相照拂。可事实上，“昌珉”和“允浩”，不过是毫无瓜葛的二人。他已经得到许多，却还不知足，渴求着不属于自己的东西，想要博取哥哥的关心，想要越过兄弟关系，想要独占哥哥的爱。他是在太贪心了。

“我现在不想跟哥哥说话了，你回去吧。”越想越难过的男孩叹了口气，翻身躺下背对允浩，他扯着被子盖过头顶，声音闷闷地传了出来，“还有苹果，连同桌上的都拿走吧。我吃得够多了，不能再吃了。”

半晌，正当昌珉以为自己要在被子里憋死的时候，灵敏的听觉捕捉到了一声叹息，紧接着病房门被拉开，允浩终于离开了。

直到回到家中，允浩双颊依旧灼热。

方才在病房，分化期尚未结束的男孩无法控制自我，信息素里饱含情欲，张牙舞爪地紧紧缠住了他，恨不能融入他的肌理。允浩使出浑身解数，才未露出破绽。他倚着大门，努力平复着急促的呼吸，缓缓抬头，一张全家福撞入眼帘。

那是他、昌珉、父亲还有阿姨在迪士尼乐园的合影，也是他们最后一张合影。允浩愣愣地看着照片上温暖灿烂的笑容，倏然抬手，狠狠地给了自己一记响亮的耳光。

他怎么能让弟弟爱上他？

罪恶如汹涌洪水，将允浩齐顶淹没，令他几欲窒息。他不是没有发觉弟弟的过分“亲近”，可每次想要推开对方时，如幼鹿般温顺深情的双眼便毫不留情地击溃了他堆垒数月的防线。今天亦是如此，光是对上昌珉饱含眼泪的愤怒眼神，就足以让他咽下所有的劝说与责备。

是他贪心不足，一味纵容，酿成今日恶果。他盲目沉迷于男孩全心全意的信任与依赖，头脑发昏地满足于虚无的认同，忘却了自己身为兄长的责任。

更可恶的是，他竟然因为弟弟无意识的诱惑起了反应。

允浩揪着起伏的胸膛，剧烈的心跳透过滚烫的肌肤与手心相应，勃起的阴茎在被束缚在内裤里突突直跳，身后的穴口张合着，不断吐出的液体濡湿了衣裤，冰凉凉地贴在皮肤上，让他不由自主地打了个寒战。

他进入假性热潮了。

玄关幽暗，只有客厅缝隙间落日余晖。允浩本想强撑着去房间取强效抑制剂，可情欲如同蘸水长鞭，反复鞭笞着他脆弱的神经，让他双腿颤抖，无力行走。他自暴自弃地倚着门板，半阖着眼，仰头贪婪地吞咽着冰冷的空气，试图舒缓胸间炽热；骨节分明的手指颤抖着，胡乱地解开皮带，将长裤褪至膝弯。不再受拘束的翘挺阴茎弹跳出来，粘稠透明的前液不住滴落。允浩干脆卸了力气，顺着木板滑下，坐在地板上，双腿岔开，抹了一把因为各种液体已经一塌糊涂的腿间，开始用力地撸动茎体。

可越是安抚躁动的前端，身后的不满足感越是强烈，Omega天性让他渴望被充满，被捣弄，被射满。允浩蓦然想起昌珉分化那天，顶在他大腿上的灼热而坚硬的性器。或许，或许那样硬挺滚烫的茎体，就能填补他的空虚了吧。或许，还会附赠一个轻柔而深情的亲吻。他不自觉地用力夹紧肠道，却无济于事，反而让体液分泌地更加汹涌。

得不到满足的允浩发狠地用指尖刺激着敏感的冠状沟，后穴也跟着泌出更多透明的粘稠体液。潮湿的手指从衣角内钻入，攀上鼓胀的胸口，用力拧住挺立的乳头。他还记得去年去温泉旅行时，拗不过以“好奇”为由的调皮弟弟，被硬挤出乳沟的触感。昌珉调笑着说出的“哥哥要是有孩子了，肯定能让宝宝吃饱”犹在耳畔。他下意识模仿着昌珉的蛮横动作，打着圈用力地揉捏这柔软丰满的乳肉，又用指甲间掐住肿胀鲜红如樱桃的乳头。疼痛点燃了快感的引线，随着血液，冲击全身的每个角落。

允浩不自觉地开口呻吟，却在首个音节跌跌撞撞吐出的一瞬间紧紧捂住了嘴，生怕有人听见似的。欲望肆虐过后的理智残骸微弱地发出严重警告，一旦“昌珉”二字出口，他便再无回头可能。掌心的咸腥味道渗到舌尖，刺激着味蕾，煽动着欲望。他渴求地伸出舌头，贪婪地舔食着指缝间的体液，幻想着是在为谁口交。自行捂住口鼻的允浩越发昏沉，他扯住上衣，不管三七二十一，叼进嘴里，不断分泌的唾液蜿蜒而下，纯白衬衫上的湿痕迹不断扩大，布料变得透明。

他再次伸手向下，拨弄着湿透的柔软褶皱，尝试着探入二指。饿极的穴口紧咬住柔软的指尖不放，微微蠕动着，渴望猎食更为粗长的家伙。柔软瑟缩的肠壁感受着指节屈起时绝妙的刺激，敏感的手指又体会着肌肉紧窒的收缩。双重的刺激令允浩加快了前后撸动的速度，并费力地探入更多的手指。幸好，他手指够长，身体够软。允浩迷迷糊糊地想着，如果换作某人一双小手，光是摸到敏感处便要费十足的力气吧。

体内直接了当的刺激让允浩浑身颤抖，手指进出时糜红的肠肉被带出又送入，和着丰沛的噗嗤水声。汗水在狭小的玄关中蒸腾，享受的呻吟模糊在喉间，他的性器涨得通红，液体不断从顶端的缝隙流下，渗在指缝间，套弄时咕啾作响。允浩加大力度，不小心撞到眼前的柜子。重物哐啷落地，允浩懒懒地掀开眼皮，在看清脚下物件的一瞬，停下了动作。

是那张合照。

是那张每日进出时都提醒着允浩，要诚实正直为人、要抚养弟弟好好长大、要坚强守护这个家的合照。

可被欲望控制的允浩已经顾不得这么多，他迅速抬手将合照扣倒，咬着殷红丰满的下唇，大张着腿，继续套弄开始青筋鼓胀、微微跳动的性器，后穴里手指直直地摁在略微粗糙的表面，猛烈的快感淹没了允浩。被黑暗笼罩的走廊只余一缕带着泣音的悠长呻吟。

良久，允浩缓缓地平复了急促灼热的呼吸，拨通了金希澈的电话。

“不舒服吗？

“怎么你们兄弟俩像说好了似的，都在质疑我的手术水平？”金希澈与精致面貌截然相反的破锣嗓音通过电波，有些失真，“按理，你应该不会受到信息素影响才对。不过，我也不能百分百保证，你今天好好休息，明天来医院做个检查吧。”

“嗯，激素水平确实出现波动，不过问题不大。”正在戒烟的希澈看着检查结果，咬得嘴里的棒棒糖咔咔作响，“而且，与其说是假性热潮，不如说是动情影响。千年铁树开花，你终于开窍了？”

“动，动情？”

“没错，俗称动凡心了。”


End file.
